


Relief

by DesertVixen



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Penric problems, Sexy Times, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 05:29:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9057661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Some things are difficult with his new friend...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/gifts).



He was a man with needs, Penric told himself firmly. There had been few enough opportunities for dalliance before, but he had always had recourse to his imagination.

The problem now was that Penric was never truly alone. Desdemona was always with him. Just as he would never expose himself in public, he couldn’t quite imagine doing… that... with her watching.

Not just watching – especially as Desdemona had informed him that watching could be enjoyable – but commenting.

_We all know how it works_ , Desdemona assured him. _None of us are strangers to a man’s body._

He was starting to feel almost a stranger in his own body, afraid to touch or linger, unable to ask for privacy he wasn’t sure she could give him.

The dreams came more frequently, until one night Penric woke trembling, desperate. He had taken himself in hand, and let practiced motions and dream images carry him to relief. 

Spent, almost drowsy enough to fall asleep after tending to matters of cleanliness, Penric could breathe easier.

_That was impressive_ , Desdemona said into the quiet.

_You were watching?_ Penric flushed hotly. Of course her silence hadn’t meant absence.

_You aren’t the only one with needs, you know._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this! I love the prompt, but didn't want to get too far into things (especially if you haven't read the latest, Penric's Mission, which addresses some of your prompt...)


End file.
